Souvenirs, souvenirs
by ChocOlive Flamous
Summary: En une vie, on amasse toutes sortes de souvenirs. Il y a les heureux et les malheureux, les mélancoliques et les nostalgiques, les étranges et les moins étranges. Mais... ce souvenir-là, Jabura aurait préféré ne jamais s'en rappeler. Parce qu'il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux garder à l'état d'oubli. / warning : lime.


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers à Eiichiro Oda.

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Général, Romance, Hurt/Comfort et un zest d'humour.

**Pairing :** JaburaxLucci

**NDA :** lectrices du jour, bonjour, lectrices du soir, bonsoir (et les lecteurs aussi, sait-on jamais !). Voici un petit OS sur un pairing qui me tient à cœur et que je n'ai pas souvent le loisir de traiter. La relation complexe qu'entretienne Jabura et Lucci est un sujet inépuisable et fascinant. Aussi, j'ai voulu traiter ce lien si particulier qui les uni. L'introspection m'étant coutumière, je m'efforce ici d'explorer le ressenti de Jabura. Après "Retour aux sources", j'ai voulu me replonger dans cette ambiance légèrement dramatique sur les bords. En ce qui concerne le rating, Prudence est mère de Sûreté. Même si le lemon n'est que suggéré et le lime très léger, il vaut mieux rester sur ses gardes.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

St Poplar. Le temps était à la pluie et aux orages, à l'image des tourments qui accablaient les assassins rétrogradés du CP9. Morose, Jabura observait les rues inondées de la ville balnéaire sans les voir. Ils avaient sous-estimés les liens qui unissaient ces pirates au chapeau de paille. Leur trop grande confiance en eux-mêmes avait signé leur déchéance, marquant une victoire écrasante pour ces forbans des mers. Leur volonté et leur force de cœur les avaient tirés de tous les combats. Indéniablement, ces pirates leur avaient donné une remarquable leçon de vie. Mais ça, les ex-assassins ne l'avoueraient jamais à voix haute.

Injustement chassés et traqués, ils avaient fui le désert de ruines qui était, jadis, leur foyer. Face à l'adversité, ils étaient restés unis. Leurs liens s'étaient endurcis, plus forts que jamais. À leur arrivée à St Poplar, ils avaient fait ce qu'ils pouvaient pour permettre à Lucci d'être soigné décemment. Maintenant, il ne tenait qu'à lui de se rétablir. S'il en avait la volonté... et la force.

Croisant les bras, l'homme-loup soupira fortement. Ces derniers jours, il réfléchissait beaucoup, trop en fait. Pour la énième fois, il s'arracha à sa contemplation et, se tournant à demi, jeta un œil à la silhouette allongée dans les draps immaculés. Immobile, le corps couvert de bandages, Lucci n'avait pas bougé depuis son combat contre Chapeau de paille. Cela faisait une semaine. Le médecin en chef lui avait certifié qu'il se remettrait mais que cela prendrait du temps. Étant donnée la gravité de ses blessures, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à un rétablissement éclair.

Au cours de la semaine, le personnel médical avait fait preuve d'une certaine curiosité à leur égard mais, fort heureusement, n'avait rien dit. Sans doute que la somme coquette, qu'ils leur avaient allouée, les avait dissuadés de poser des questions.

Le visage grave, Jabura s'approcha du cadet. Il s'assit sur la seule chaise présente, veillant à ne pas faire trop de bruit, même s'il était peu probable que Lucci l'entende dans son état actuel. Cela faisait 5 jours qu'il venait tous les soirs, cherchant le moindre signe de mouvement de la part de l'homme-léopard. Lors de sa première visite, en découvrant le cadet si faible, il avait éprouvé un sentiment méconnu et familier à la fois. Comme une étrange impression de déjà-vu.

Et là, il s'était souvenu. Ce sentiment avait fait ressurgir un souvenir que sa mémoire avait enfermé dans un coffre à double tour afin qu'il y soit oublié. Un souvenir troublant que l'ex-leader aurait préféré ne jamais se rappeler. La raison pour laquelle il veillait, depuis près d'une semaine, l'homme qui l'agaçait le plus au monde.

_**5 ans plus tôt**_

Le crépuscule frappait aux portes de l'île flottante, moirant de ses rayons d'un rouge éclatant chaque pierre de la haute tour. Renfrogné, Jabura passa à côté du spectacle digne des plus beaux poèmes sans le voir. Pour l'heure, il avait quelque chose de plus important à faire.

Un ordre de mission venait de tomber.

Pressant le pas, l'homme-loup se rendit au quatrième étage. Maugréant dans sa barbe, il monta les marches quatre à quatre. Il voyait d'un très mauvais œil cette nouvelle mission. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

Quatre d'entre eux avaient été choisis pour s'infiltrer dans une compagnie navale, dans le but de trouver les plans d'une arme antique. Et tant qu'ils ne trouveraient pas ces plans, ils resteraient là-bas. Une mission à durée indéterminée, comme il en avait horreur. Lucci, Kaku, Kalifa et Blueno avaient été désignés pour cette infiltration.

Et il était là, le problème. Son rival s'en allait ce soir.

Sa tête lui disait de se réjouir, mais son cœur en avait décidé autrement, faisant un pied-de-nez à sa raison. Il était frustré. Pourquoi se sentait-il tant affecté ?

À l'inverse, il devrait s'exalter du départ de la boule de poils. Bon, d'accord, pour le côté boule de poils, il repassera. Mais quand même !

Sans qu'il ait eu le temps de dire « chaperon rouge », il se retrouva devant les appartements du cadet. D'abord déterminé, il était maintenant très hésitant. Lorsqu'il avait appris le départ imminent de l'homme-léopard, il avait ressenti un besoin impérieux d'aller le voir. Mais pour lui dire quoi ?

« _Oï, Kitty, je viens te parler parce que… Bah, j'ai envie de te voir une dernière fois._ »

Ouais, non… Ça le faisait pas trop. Et puis, pas sûr que Lucci le prendrait au sérieux.

Ils se détestaient comme chien et chat. Ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes de parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

En temps normal, l'ex-leader aurait fait demi-tour et serait parti. Mais voilà… Force était d'admettre que quelque chose l'avait conduit jusque devant les appartements de l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus au monde. Étrangement, il avait l'intime conviction qu'il devait aller le voir. Lui parler avant qu'il ne disparaisse pour une mission qui durerait peut-être des années. Jabura devint maussade à cette pensée.

Il souffla d'exaspération, cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'hésiter autant. Lui, son truc, c'était de foncer dans le tas et de réfléchir après. Ce qui lui avait assez souvent porté préjudice, d'ailleurs… Bah, qui vivra verra.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il appuya sur la clinche et ouvrit la porte avec précaution. Prudent, il jeta un œil par l'interstice, cherchant un chapeau haut de forme du regard. Mais rien… L'homme-loup fronça les sourcils et entra dans la chambre, toujours sur ses gardes.

Où était-il passé ?

Sans un bruit, il referma la porte, scrutant la pénombre de la pièce à la recherche d'un signe de vie. Et il le vit, là, accoudé au balcon, observant le soleil se cacher derrière l'horizon. Tiens, le chef serait-il empreint d'élan poétique ?... Nan, ça ne collait pas avec le personnage.

Attentif, Jabura nota qu'il n'avait pas attaché ses cheveux. Et pas de trace de chapeau non plus. Il remarqua Hattori, perché sur le dossier d'un fauteuil. Ce dernier l'observait de ses grands yeux rouges, prêt à roucouler d'interrogation. L'ex-leader mit un doigt sur ses lèvres, intimant silencieusement au pigeon de se taire.

Il reporta son regard sur la silhouette baignée de lueurs mauves, hypnotisé. Le soleil disparaissait, laissant place aux étoiles du soir. Lucci ne l'avait pas remarqué, ce qui le fit sourire intérieurement. Il avait très envie d'emmerder Kitty, pour ne pas changer. Mais pas sûr que le concerné apprécie. Obéissant à son impulsion, il s'approcha à pas de loup de sa victime attitrée. À quelques pas, il fut stoppé dans son élan farceur.

« Que veux-tu Jabura ?

- Tss, souffla le susnommé d'exaspération. T'aurais pu faire semblant de pas m'avoir entendu !»

Jabura se redressa, se grattant la joue d'un air boudeur et rejoint son compagnon. Ce dernier ne s'était pas retourné à son approche, continuant d'observer le ciel, le visage indéchiffrable.

« Tu es aussi discret qu'un Roi des mers.

- T'exagère là… »

Un fin sourire orna les lèvres de l'homme-léopard tandis que son compère l'imitait, s'accoudant aux pierres froides du balcon. L'aîné jeta un œil à son frère d'armes, remarquant d'un même temps la bouteille de scotch posée sur la rambarde de pierre. Le silence s'installa bien vite, brisé de temps en temps par les roucoulements d'Hattori. Sans un mot, les deux rivaux observèrent l'immensité noire, mouchetée de poussière d'étoiles. Ils n'étaient pas habitués à une telle proximité et une telle sérénité. L'homme-loup se surprit à penser qu'ils auraient pu devenir autre chose que des rivaux, en d'autres circonstances.

« Tu pars. »

Ni une question, ni une affirmation. Une simple constatation. Ils enterraient la hache de guerre, le temps d'une brève entrevue. Jabura n'attendait pas de réponse, aussi fut-il surpris d'entendre un doux rire s'élever dans l'air frais du soir, si peu habituel chez le cadet.

« À t'entendre, je vais te manquer, se moqua l'homme-léopard, un sourire taquin ourlant ses lèvres.

Trop étonné, l'ex-leader mit un certain avant de se reprendre. Lucci qui faisait de l'humour, c'était une première. Il avait la vague impression de converser avec un ami de longue date.

- T…Tch, certainement pas ! », rétorqua finalement l'aîné, d'un ton bourru.

Non mais et puis quoi encore ? Il était pas fleur bleue non plus. Il avait sa fierté !

Devant le regard si pénétrant de l'homme-léopard, Jabura se détourna, toussotant légèrement pour reprendre contenance. Le rose aux joues, gêné pour il ne savait quelle raison, il observa les étoiles, se massant la nuque nerveusement. Voilà que Lucci l'intimidait maintenant ! C'est la meilleure, songea l'homme-loup.

« Dommage… »

Gné ?

Face à cette déclaration pour le moins étrange, l'ex-leader fronça les sourcils. Il s'apprêtait à demander plus d'explications lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Surpris, il se tourna vers le cadet… qui apposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les yeux écarquillés, il recula instinctivement, tentant de se soustraire à ce baiser déroutant et dérangeant. Peine perdue.

Lucci n'avait pas traîné. Avec lenteur et fermeté, il l'avait poussé, coinçant l'aîné contre la rambarde de pierre et s'était saisi de sa cravate, empêchant l'homme-loup de relever la tête.

Coupé de toute retraite, Jabura sentait le visage de l'homme-léopard tout contre le sien tandis qu'une main suivait les courbes de son dos. Il ne savait que faire, ni comment réagir tant cette situation lui paraissait irréelle et improbable. Il avait du mal à se rendre compte que le leader était en train de l'étreindre. Dans un état second, incité par les caresses qu'il sentait désormais au creux de ses reins, il entrouvrit les lèvres lorsqu'une langue tenta de s'immiscer entre elles et…

_Toc toc toc_

« Agent Rob Lucci, les préparatifs sont prêts. Il est temps de partir. »

Jabura redescendit brutalement sur terre. D'un geste brusque, il cassa le lien et s'éloigna sur le côté. Le cœur battant la chamade, le souffle court, il regardait le leader comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. De son côté, l'homme-léopard avait cessé de lui prêter attention, il était tourné vers la porte, et par conséquent, l'importun qui avait osé l'interrompre. Sans un mot, sans un regard pour son compère, il récupéra son chapeau, Hattori sur l'épaule, et quitta la pièce, non sans foudroyer du regard le malheureux sous-fifre qui attendait patiemment dans le couloir. Il avait récupéré son visage dur et froid.

**.x.**

Fermant brièvement les yeux, l'ex-leader croisa les doigts et plongea dans ses souvenirs, retraçant son parcours depuis le geste étrange du cadet.

De cet… incident, Jabura n'en avait parlé à personne et il n'avait pas eu le loisir d'en parler avec le principal concerné, étant donné que ce dernier était parti sans un regard en arrière. Au début, l'homme-loup y avait pensé sans cesse, s'interrogeant quant au pourquoi du comment. Il voulait une réponse. Et puis, les années passant, il avait peu à peu oublié, jusqu'à l'effacer de sa mémoire. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait.

Maintenant, la seule question qui subsistait dans son esprit, c'était : « _Pourquoi maintenant ? »._ Des souvenirs singuliers et étranges, il en avait à la pelle. Alors, pourquoi celui-là, parmi tant d'autres ?

Lorsque Lucci était revenu après ces 5 années de mission, il avait ressenti un étrange malaise, sans qu'il ne puisse en définir la provenance. Mais le leader n'avait fait aucun commentaire, aucun geste qui puisse le mettre sur la piste. Et comme d'habitude, ils avaient repris leurs joutes, si bien que l'homme-loup avait définitivement mis de côté cette impression étrange. Affaire classée sans suite.

Après ça… il y avait eu les combats, leur défaite cuisante, la chasse et leur fuite vers St Poplar.

Non, vraiment, il ne comprenait pas. Las, l'aîné cessa d'y penser lorsqu'une migraine pointa le bout de son nez. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de réfléchir autant…

Rouvrant les paupières, il jeta un œil au corps immobile. Visiblement, ce ne serait pas pour ce soir. Perclus de fatigue, il se leva en se massant la nuque. Il accorda un dernier regard à l'homme-léopard avant de quitter la pièce. Cet homme qu'il se persuadait de détester.

Pressant le pas sous la pluie battante, c'est trempé jusqu'aux os qu'il regagna leur logement. Un petit appartement à peine assez grand pour accueillir sept personnes. Enfin… six pour le moment. Claquant la porte, il bougonna mille jurons à l'adresse de mère nature – mais pas trop fort quand même, faudrait pas qu'elle l'entende – il passa devant le salon où était rassemblé le reste du groupe et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

« Chapapa… Toujours rien, apparemment, fit Fukurou qui avait suivi l'aîné du regard.

- Il finira par se réveiller, affirma le benjamin du groupe. Et Jabura sera le premier à le savoir.»

Depuis le temps que cela durait, Kaku, ainsi que les autres, avait parfaitement deviné où leur turbulent compagnon passait la plupart de ses soirées, même si le principal concerné affirmait le contraire avec force. En revanche, ils avaient du mal à comprendre la raison qui poussait l'homme-loup à aller rendre visite au leader, chaque soir. Après tout, il était de notoriété publique que ces deux-là se détestaient. Quoi que, Kaku avait bien sa petite idée…

Un claquement se fit entendre puis un second. L'homme-girafe reposa son livre et, relevant la tête, accrocha le regard azuré de Kalifa, juste en face de lui. Sur un accord tacite, il se leva sous les yeux de ses compagnons et s'engouffra dans le couloir. Direction le toit.

L'immeuble étant situé dans le centre-ville, les constructeurs n'avaient pas eu la place pour faire un espace de détente attenant. Aussi, ils avaient résolu le problème en bâtissant une sorte de petit jardin zen directement sur le toit, accessible à tous les locataires de l'immeuble. Ajouté à cela le préau qui recouvrait une partie du toit, il était possible de s'y rendre à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, sans craindre le mauvais temps.

Nonchalamment assis sur le rebord de la toiture, une jambe se balançant dans le vide, Jabura observait l'horizon. Il aimait venir ici, de temps en temps, quand il avait la tête ailleurs. Bon, c'est vrai que ces derniers temps, il avait _souvent_ la tête ailleurs. Et donc, il était _souvent_ sur le toit.

« Tu aimes vraiment cet endroit, hein ? »

Surpris, l'homme-loup se retourna à demi. Sans répondre, il regarda Kaku le rejoindre et s'asseoir à ses côtés, un béret noir vissé sur la tête. L'aîné nota qu'il s'était paré d'un pull à col roulé, semblable à son ancienne veste qui lui cachait une partie du visage, jadis. Un mince sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. On ne change pas les habitudes.

« Tu aimes vraiment te cacher, hein ? souligna Jabura en désignant du pouce le pull et le couvre-chef du benjamin.

Si son interlocuteur fut surpris par la réplique, il ne le montra pas.

-… Un point partout, concéda l'homme-girafe dans un demi-sourire.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à te dissimuler », reprit l'ex-leader après un silence.

Se disant, il détourna le regard, jetant un bref coup d'œil vers le seul établissement médical de l'île. Au loin, il pouvait apercevoir les allées et venues des patients et des visiteurs. Attentif, Kaku n'eut aucun mal à intercepter le furtif coup d'œil.

« Et moi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à aller le voir tous les soirs. »

Avec satisfaction, le benjamin vit son vis-à-vis se tendre imperceptiblement. C'était maintenant qu'il fallait la jouer en finesse. Ne s'offusquant pas du manque de réponse de son compagnon, il reprit la conversation.

« C'est pour une raison bien précise que tu viens souvent ici…

- J'vois pas de quoi tu parles », bougonna son compagnon, ronchon.

L'homme-girafe sourit derrière son col. Jabura avait cessé de nier, c'était un pas en avant. Avec amusement, il remarqua que l'homme-loup s'efforçait de regarder ailleurs que dans sa direction. Malicieux, il asséna le coup de grâce. Son compère ouvrirait peut-être enfin les yeux.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour lui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tch, certainement pas, rétorqua le concerné après un discret tressaillement. Si il se réveille, je m'assurerai de le renvoyer moi-même dans le coma !

Ah ben voilà, il recommence…

- Encore une pirouette… », soupira Kaku en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Il ne tirerait décidément rien de l'homme-loup. Buté, Jabura s'obstinait à regarder les ruelles trempées, sans un mot. Il était vraiment difficile de lui ouvrir les yeux sur l'évidence même. Enfin… il aura essayé. Jugeant inutile d'aller plus loin, le plus jeune décida de s'en aller. Il se leva et s'épousseta brièvement.

« Tu sais… fit l'homme-girafe en s'éloignant petit à petit, sans se retourner.

D'une main, il maintint son béret qui menaçait de s'envoler sous la force du vent et s'arrêta brièvement.

-… Tu peux le dire… que tu as peur. »

Sur ces mots, l'homme-girafe s'engouffra dans l'immeuble, laissant le soin à son compagnon de méditer sur ses paroles. Kaku partit, Jabura reporta son regard sur la bâtisse blanche surmontée d'une croix rouge, visible depuis son perchoir. Lui, peur ? Il secoua la tête.

« Un assassin ne connait pas la peur. »

_Tu n'en es plus un, désormais._

**.x.**

Deux jours avaient filé depuis leur discussion sur le toit. Kaku n'avait pas donné de suite, au plus grand soulagement de l'aîné. Le beau temps était revenu sur St Poplar, aussi profitaient-ils d'un après-midi ensoleillé pour se détendre à la terrasse d'un des nombreux cafés de la ville.

Kalifa était partie faire des emplettes en entrainant Kumadori. _J'ai besoin de bras_, avait-elle dit.

« Je comprendrai jamais l'engouement des femmes pour les vêtements, confia l'homme-girafe, un café au lait à la main.

- Tu peux bien parler, se moqua Jabura. T'as changé sept fois d'accoutrement depuis qu'on est ici !

- Que-… C'est pas vrai ! À peine cinq fois ! s'offusqua le benjamin, le rouge aux joues.

- C'est bien ce que je disais. On dirait une donzelle ! »

Derrière son journal, Blueno esquissa un sourire à l'entente de l'exclamation outrée du jeune roux. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que l'homme-loup adorait taquiner Kaku. D'autant que ce dernier démarrait au quart de tour dès qu'on remettait en cause sa virilité. Ou son fruit du démon, sujet très sensible… Terrain miné à éviter.

« Moins fort, les gars. Vous attirez l'attention…

- Chapapa, Kaku n'aime pas qu'on le compare à une fille. Je me demande bien pourquoi…

- Ptête parce qu'il en est une », sourit Jabura.

Sur ce, ils éclatèrent de rire sous le nez du pauvre roux qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Blueno se contenta de replonger dans son journal, impassible à l'hilarité de ses compagnons. Aux tables voisines, les clients les regardaient avec curiosité pour les uns et amusement pour les autres. Rouge de honte, Kaku baissa sa casquette et s'enfonça dans sa chaise, espérant se faire le plus petit possible. _Je vous déteste_, entendit-on parmi les rires qui s'accentuèrent.

Hilare, Jabura aurait continué encore longtemps s'il n'avait pas reçu une boule de plumes non identifiée en pleine figure. Pris au dépourvu, il en tomba à la renverse, accompagné par les exclamations de surprise des tables voisines.

« RououuRouuou !

- Hattori ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Ôte-toi de ma figure ! s'exclama l'ex-leader en chassant l'importun à grands gestes.

Alors qu'il se relevait avec peine, le missile à plumes revint à la charge, roucoulant de plus belle, et s'attaqua à sa tête à grands coups de bec, sous les rires des clients.

- Oï ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! Arrête ça !

- Je crois qu'il veut que tu le suives », souligna Blueno.

À ces mots, Hattori accentua ses roucoulements, semblant confirmer l'hypothèse du géant impassible.

« Je le vois bien ça mais - … Hé ! Arrête de bouloter ma tresse ! Ça se mange pas ! »

À bout de patience, Hattori s'était emparé de la longue tresse et tentait de tirer l'homme-loup avec lui. Exaspéré, Jabura chassa son attaquant et récupéra son bien capillaire. Mais qu'avait-il, tout à coup ? Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de réactions avant… Soudain, l'ex-leader sembla percuter. Il se figea et porta son regard en direction de l'hôpital. Et si…

Sans prévenir, il attrapa ses lunettes sur la table et, Hattori sur ses talons, il s'engouffra dans les ruelles de St Poplar, abandonnant ses compagnons ainsi que la glace qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir.

« Hé ! Jabura ! Attends ! Où vas-tu ? »

Ses pas résonnant sur la rue dallée, il esquiva habilement les passants. Hattori n'était plus dans son champ de vision. Il avait certainement déjà rejoint son maître, à n'en pas douter. Souriant de toutes ses dents, Jabura augmenta la cadence.

« J'espère que t'es prêt, Kitty, parce que j'arrive ! »

**.x.**

Mal. Ses muscles le tiraient atrocement. Lentement, il tenta un mouvement. Une douleur fulgurante lui vrilla le ventre. Serrant les dents, Lucci ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. La vive lumière lui agressa les yeux, il se détourna vivement, grognant légèrement. Où était-il ?

Tout était confus dans sa tête. Il ne reconnaissait pas cet endroit. Il se souvenait juste de… son combat, d'une violente douleur… et puis… plus rien. Doucement, _très_ doucement, il se releva. Grimaçant, il ignora les élans de douleur qu'il ressentait et s'examina sous toutes les coutures. Des bandages faits avec soin barraient son ventre et ses bras. Il porta sa main à son front, touchant de la pulpe de ses doigts, la bande cotonneuse.

Petit à petit, il en vint à la conclusion qui s'imposait. Son visage s'assombrit. Il avait perdu…

« Rouuu Rouuuu ! »

Surpris, il détourna le regard vers la fenêtre. Hattori roucoulait de bonheur, perché sur le rebord. Il sourit faiblement devant l'accueil enjoué de son fidèle compagnon. Pris de bougeotte, il rejeta les draps, se leva du lit… et se rassit bien vite lorsqu'il fut pris d'un vertige. Depuis combien de temps était-il allongé ?

Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses sous l'œil inquiet de son pigeon, il fut enfin sur pieds. S'aidant du mur, il se posta à la fenêtre, plissant les yeux sous la vive intensité lumineuse. Ha… St Poplar… Il reconnut la ville à ses dalles de pierres caractéristiques. Lucci fronça les sourcils.

Pourquoi était-il ici ?

S'appuyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il caressa d'un geste la petite boule de plumes qui attendait patiemment. Encore dans le cirage, il ne remarqua pas la silhouette qui venait de se faufiler dans la chambre.

**.x.**

À l'instar de ce fameux soir, Jabura ressentait une forte hésitation, là, planté devant la porte qui lui barrait la route. Entrera ou entrera pas ?

Soufflant d'exaspération, il se décida. Il était venu jusqu'ici, ce n'était pas pour se désister au dernier moment. Avec appréhension, il appuya sur la clinche métallique et, aussi discret qu'un chat – un comble ! -, il entra.

L'homme-loup le vit, debout près de la fenêtre, tenant à peine sur ses jambes. Il ne pouvait voir son expression, étant donné que le leader lui tournait le dos mais… il n'avait aucun mal à la deviner. Et, sans savoir pourquoi, il éprouva une forme de soulagement, à le voir ainsi debout, après 12 jours d'immobilité. Il s'apprêtait à signaler sa présence lorsque les mots du benjamin lui revinrent en tête avec force.

« _Tu as peur pour lui…_ »

La lumière se fit dans son esprit. Ce qu'il avait ressenti ce fameux soir, c'était de la peur. La peur de le perdre. Il ne le comprenait que maintenant.

Le cœur palpitant furieusement dans sa poitrine, Jabura referma la porte en douceur. Il avait encore une question qui restait sans réponse. Scrutateur, il détailla l'homme-léopard avec plus d'attention. Ses joues s'empourprèrent brusquement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le cadet n'était vêtu que d'un simple sous-vêtement. D'ailleurs, cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger ce dernier outre mesure. Bon, ok, c'est vrai. Quand on se réveille après 12 jours de convalescence, on a autre chose à penser que de se saper convenablement.

Il s'arrêta dans son examen lorsque, lentement, comme dans un rêve, Lucci se tourna à demi vers lui, ancrant ses iris noirs dans les siens. L'homme-loup n'osa pas faire un geste, figé qu'il était par l'intensité du regard. Après un instant de flottement, le cadet se détourna. L'effet s'estompa aussi vite qu'il était venu.

« Que veux-tu, Jabura ?

Malgré lui, l'ex-leader retomba dans ses souvenirs. La même intonation, la même demande, mot pour mot.

-… Une réponse. »

Un murmure. Un simple murmure. Il ne savait même pas si son interlocuteur l'avait entendu. Fixant le leader, il le vit agripper le rebord de la fenêtre d'une main avant de chanceler dangereusement sur ses jambes, se tenant la tête de l'autre main.

Sous les roucoulements catastrophés d'Hattori, Jabura se précipita et le réceptionna contre son torse. Raffermissant sa prise, il serra Lucci contre lui, sans laisser la possibilité à ce dernier de donner son consentement. De toute façon, il était trop faible pour opposer une quelconque résistance. Le cadet tout contre lui, il sentit le convalescent se tendre imperceptiblement à son contact.

« Haa… Qu'est-ce que… Haa… tu fabriques ?

- Tu devrais rester allonger, tu es encore faible, l'ignora l'homme-loup.

- Haa… Lâche-moi… Haa…

- Nan. »

Net, clair, concis. Le refus était catégorique. Contrarié, le visage contre le torse de son rival, Lucci tenta de se défaire de la prise avec peine. Il n'appréciait absolument pas cette situation. Il avait l'impression d'être une poupée de chiffons, ainsi emprisonné dans les bras de l'aîné.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit », lui susurra son interlocuteur au creux de l'oreille, implacable.

Sur ces mots, Jabura attrapa le menton de son vis-à-vis, le forçant à le regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Les iris couleur onyx étaient voilés par la fatigue et – ho ! Une première – la confusion.

« Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je te fais une piqûre de rappel, n'est-ce pas ? »

Aussitôt, l'ex-leader poussa le cadet contre le mur, le bloquant de son corps, et lui coupa ainsi toute retraite. Agrippant la nuque du blessé, Jabura s'empara de ses lèvres, profitant de la surprise de l'homme-léopard pour s'immiscer entre elles.

La sensation… était la même qu'autrefois. Déroutante et dérangeante. Mais diablement enivrante. Incité par le feu qui se propageait dans son bas-ventre, il se colla un peu plus contre le corps à sa merci, accentuant le baiser. De sa main libre, il effleura la chute de rein si tentante. Instinctivement, Lucci arqua le dos sous la légère caresse. Flageolant, ce dernier s'agrippa au col de son vis-à-vis. Il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes.

Lorsqu'enfin Jabura rompit le baiser, il enfouit son nez dans le cou du cadet, s'enivrant de son odeur musquée. Il suivit la courbe de ses lèvres, appréciant les frissons qu'il provoquait sur la peau blanche.

« Hh… Arr-…Arrête ça… Hh…, ordonna faiblement le leader.

- Pourquoi ? l'ignora une seconde fois l'aîné, sérieux. Ce soir-là… Tu t'en souviens, ne nie pas. »

N'obtenant pas de réponse, l'homme-loup redressa la tête et, attrapant les mèches d'ébènes, il tira dessus, relevant la tête de son interlocuteur qui montra les dents sous le traitement. Surplombant le cadet de sa hauteur, Jabura rapprocha son visage du sien et plongea son regard dans les prunelles noires.

« Pourquoi !? »

Un silence s'installa, une ambiance lourde régnait dans la pièce. Les deux protagonistes se défiaient du regard. Même en position de faiblesse, Lucci gardait son attitude fière. C'était à celui qui craquerait en premier.

Depuis que ce souvenir avait ressurgi, Jabura n'avait eu de cesse de vouloir comprendre et savoir. Il voulait une réponse. Il voulait comprendre ce qui avait poussé le leader à faire un tel geste. Et dans quel but. Un besoin de domination ? Ou juste un jeu ? Il avait besoin de faire taire toutes ces interrogations qui l'obsédaient.

Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait rien, l'ex-leader baissa la tête et serra fortement les mâchoires, dissimulant sa frustration. Il relâchait petit à petit sa prise lorsque Lucci se décida à rompre le silence pesant.

« Pour la même raison que toi. »

Incrédule, Jabura releva vivement la tête, haussant les sourcils si hauts qu'ils disparurent derrière ses lunettes. Il avait du mal à percuter. Se rendant compte que l'homme-loup ne semblait pas comprendre, le cadet souffla d'exaspération et décida de prendre les choses en main.

Lentement, il se rapprocha et scella leurs lèvres. Sans aller plus loin, Lucci se retira, épiant les réactions de Jabura. Avec satisfaction, il vit un éclair de compréhension illuminer les prunelles de l'ex-leader.

« Il t'a fallu le temps. Tu n'es pas une flèche.

- Depuis combien de temps ? fit l'aîné sans relever la moquerie.

- Longtemps… »

Lucci n'ajouta rien d'autre, laissant le temps à son compagnon d'assimiler l'information. Il fronça les sourcils soudainement en sentant un courant d'air le frôler. Baissant les yeux, il remarqua enfin sa tenue… peu appropriée. Cachant son émoi, il fit part de son désir de se rhabiller fissa à son vis-à-vis. Ce que ce dernier ne manqua pas de contester.

« Jabura… Lâche-moi.

- Si je te lâche maintenant, Kitty, tu tombes à quatre pattes. Ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire, cela dit.

- Mes vêtements, je te prie, continua l'homme-léopard, ignorant l'allusion salace.

-… Tu crois pas que c'est un peu tard pour ça ?

- Il commence à faire froid…

- Pas besoin de vêtements, je connais un moyen très efficace pour te réchauffer, insinua Jabura, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

- Jabura... Je ne suis pas en état.»

Mutin, l'aîné enfouit son nez dans le cou du convalescent, chatouillant la peau sensible de ses lèvres.

« Je peux me contenter de peu, sourit le turbulent compagnon, émettant un bref rire.

- Tu n'en fais vraiment qu'à ta tête…

- Je rattrape simplement le temps perdu. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, l'homme-loup reprit ce qu'ils avaient commencé, cinq années plus tôt. Et nul doute qu'en cet instant, personne ne pourrait les interrompre. Tout à leurs activités, ils ne remarquèrent pas la porte s'entrouvrir et se refermer tout aussi vite.

**.x.**

« Chapapa, alors ? »

Un sourire empli de malice, Kaku revint auprès de ses compagnons qui attendaient patiemment dans le couloir. Sur son épaule, Hattori roucoulait doucement, les plumes étrangement rouges.

« Je pense que nous devrions revenir un peu plus tard. Lucci est… très occupé, pour le moment. Il reçoit des soins de première nécessité. »

* * *

_Aime comme si un jour tu devais haïr, haïs comme si un jour tu devais aimer._

* * *

_The end ! j'espère que cette petite douceur aux accents fluffy sur les bords vous a plu. Écrivant essentiellement sur Kaku (j'aime le martyriser, que voulez-vous ?), il m'arrive d'oublier ce petit pairing qui a un sacré potentiel. Mais bon... On fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut !_

_Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt ! Et si ce petit OS vous a plu, me laisser un petit mot sera le meilleur moyen de m'en assurer !_


End file.
